1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a door locking system for providing greatly enhanced security and peace of mind.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most criminals are looking for an easy hit; a house that they can break into quickly. Dead bolts are the most common way to provide additional lock security but have not proven wholly satisfactory in use. With a dead bolt, the lock mechanism is secured to the inside of the door on the side of the door opposite from its hinged side. A dead bolt is slidably mounted within the lock mechanism and, in its locking position, extends through a strike plate and into the door jamb. One problem with dead bolts is that the security provided by the lock is limited by the short distance that the bolt extends into the jamb such that the door is subject to being kicked in or pushed open by a man running his shoulder into it.
Dead bolts are also susceptible to a practice called “lock bumping.” To bump a lock, a thief will insert a special key called a bump key into the dead bolt, then tap on it with a blunt object like the handle of a screwdriver. The bump key transfers the force of the bumps into the lock's pins, jolting them into an unlocked position without damaging the lock or leaving any trace of a forced entry.
Most burglars spend only a few minutes trying to break inside. While there is no way to secure a home completely from a sophisticated or determined burglar, a locking system that makes it more difficult to break inside would be desirable.